Beautiful wish
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Los deseos de cumpleaños son especiales, pues solo llegan una vez al año, así que… Hay que ser muy cuidadoso con tus palabras. UsUk. No AU. Algo raro. Happy birthday gordo-yankee-mal-agradecido!


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Los deseos de cumpleaños son especiales, pues solo llegan una vez al año, así que… Hay que ser muy cuidadoso con tus palabras. UsUk. No AU. Algo raro. Happy birthday gordo-yankee-mal-agradecido!

Dedicado: Al emancipado ese xD

**Beautiful wish.**

Era un estadounidense sexy de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, aparentemente tenía unos veinte años y su sonrisa deslumbrante junto a sus apretados músculos haría pensar a cualquiera que su corazón tenía dueña… Pero no era así, tenía **dueño**. (Subrayado, remarcado) porque sí, Alfred F. Jones, también conocido como América (Eso no lo había dicho) estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de su ex tutor, Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, "mum" para sus colonias…

Hablando de colonias, ese día era cuatro de julio, otro aniversario de que se había independizado, su cumpleaños. Sabía que tendría que estar celebrando con fuegos artificiales, comiendo de a toneladas la comida chatarra que tanto le gustaba y bailando toda la noche entre humanos. Pero realmente, siendo naciones con supuesta inmortalidad había años que simplemente no querían festejar. Para Alfred era el primer año que esto le ocurría, según él era la vejez… Pero en fin, estaba en su casa solo, sin música ni nada, solo con un pastel que le envió Francia junto con una nota:

"Joyeux anniversaire Amérique~ te envío este delicioso pastel que preparé con mis bellas manos. Que estés bien. Au revour~

Pd: Cuando soples las velas pide un deseo en voz alta y de todo corazón, te va a encantar."

Puso una velita –esperando que el pastel no tuviere nada raro- y la encendió con la sensación de estarse volviendo loco. Miro como se consumía hasta la mitad y solo entonces decidió su deseo.

—Deseo… Deseo que él esté aquí—susurró con los ojos cerrados y el corazón oprimido justo antes de soplar. Cuando la vela estuvo apagada un ligero temblor se extendió por el lugar a la par de una especie de tornado, las luces se apagaban y encendían como posesas y unas chispas doradas similares al fuego pero que no quemaban inundaban el lugar metiéndosele a la nariz.

Si alguien dijera que Alfred estaba aterrado y llorando como una niña abrazando la pata de la mesa… Estaría en lo cierto. O por lo menos hasta que todo pasó y solo quedó una ligera capa de humo en el aire.

— ¿Dónde estás, emancipado? —Escuchó un conocida voz ronca por sobre él, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una imagen que jamás de los jamases hubiese pensado. Era Arthur, su amado y sexy Arthur… ¡Vestido de ángel! Llevaba una túnica un poco por sobre la rodilla, alitas blancas, aureola y una varita como de juguete.

Adorable.

— ¿A-Arthur? —Se frotó los ojos como si estuviese en un sueño, ¿acaso el pastel tenía droga?

—No, soy Blanca Nieves—rodó los ojos— ¡Claro que soy yo!

—Wow… Es que… —Alfred se levantó soltando la destrozada pata de mesa caminando alrededor del británico para examinarlo por completo—…es que realmente no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí… Y mucho menos vestido así—el mayor se puso rojo, ni él sabía si por vergüenza o enojo.

—You git! A wish!, vine aquí a cumplirte el deseo de cumpleaños—aclaró apretando la varita. Alfred lo seguía viendo como si le hubiese dicho… ¡No importaba! ¡Ya era muy raro lo que había mencionado!

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡France logró que colaboraras con mi regalo y venías con el pastel! —razonó con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que aquella opción era incluso más improbable a que la magia existiera—y te disfrazaste de ángel para fingir que me cumples un deseo y…

— ¡Hablo enserio, mocoso! —Puso las manos en su cintura en actitud de madre enojada y cuando notó que el estadounidense seguía diciendo estupidez y media sin hacerle el menor caso decidió dejar de hablar…

…Y empezar a actuar.

— ¡…Entonces volaremos en pedazos al ruso y…! —Se calló de golpe abriendo la boca como si fuera a comer la hamburguesa más grande del mundo. Inglaterra… estaba… ¡Volando! —A-amigo ¿dónde pusiste los cables?

Tardaron cuatro horas y tres caídas, pero finalmente Inglaterra se había calmado y Estados Unidos creía –un poco- que el mayor podía hacer magia. Ahora era el momento de la verdad…

—Tu deseo, git—pidió con voz monótona el británico cuya cabeza comenzaba a doler terriblemente, estaba bebiendo antes de ir ahí y ahora le venía una mini resaca prematura…

—Pues yo…—miró a Arthur, ya estaba ahí así que su deseo anterior era completamente inútil… Pero… Arthur estaba tan arriba, cerca del techo, tan lejos de él… sintió un vacío en el pecho, quería alcanzarlo, no, debía alcanzarlo…—deseo poder volar—dijo decidido.

— ¿Eh? —Inglaterra dejó de arreglarse las uñas y enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Deseo poder volar—repitió con firmeza.

—Eh, ¿sabes? No debería decírtelo pero siempre tienen que hacer muy específicos sus deseos porque…—el menor empezó a gritar evitando que pudiera continuar.

— ¡Volar, volar, volar, volar! —mierda, ¡maldita su voz potente romper tímpanos!

— ¡Está bien, mierda! —apretó su varita y la dirigió hacia él. A los pocos segundos una nube rosa pálido con brillantes le cubrió por completo, cuando se comenzó a despejar Alfred sintió que algo le rompía la piel de la espalda y profirió un grito ahogado mientras el mayor lo miraba con la ceja enarcada.

—Tan dramático…—masculló mirándose las uñas.

Cuando todo se dispersó se pudo ver a un estadounidense… Con alas, pero no de ángel ni murciélago ni nada así… Sino, alas de mariposa. Exacto, gigantes y con muchos colores al estilo Barbie.

— ¡¿P-pe-pero qué? —Se miró alterado, de todo lo que pensó sobre su deseo, esto no lo tenía previsto— ¡A-Arthur! —Dirigió la vista hacia él con algo de pánico.

—Te dije que fueras más específico—comentó sonriendo aun mirándose las manos—pudo haber sido peor, hay "ángeles" **(*)** traviesos que cuando la gente pide eso los hace flotar… y suben y suben y no vuelven a bajar. Fui compasivo contigo…—Iba a continuar hablando pero entonces sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura— ¿A-Alfred? —Se volteó encontrándose con el americano.

—Anda, dilo—sonrió feliz, Arthur suspiró.

—Happy birthday…—murmuró entre dientes medio obligado y medio por su voluntad.

—No, eso no—rio el menor acercándose hasta que sus rostros se encontraron peligrosamente cerca y el único sonido era el de sus corazones juntos y el revolotear de las alas de mariposa, entonces pasó… Nadie sabe quién se acercó a quién, pero se estaban besando ¿qué importaba?

—I love you—respondió de pronto el británico luego de terminado el beso comenzando a descender, tomándole los brazos al estadounidense.

—Me too—dijo felizmente bajando también.

Ese cumpleaños había sido, simplemente mágico…

**-Fin-**

**-Omake-**

—Eh… Love—luego de unas hora y de un sexxxy momento con su angelito preguntó—puedes sacarme las alas… ¿Cierto? —Arthur no respondió— ¿L-love?

**-Fin-**

**(*)No sabía si poner "ángeles" o "hadas" .-.**

Feliz cupleaños atrasado Uu bueno, como sea e_e quería decir que ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno así que quizás pueda traerles contis =) y pedidos. Hablando de eso…

***Se aceptan pedidos de fics =)***

PD: El título es un mal juego de palabras "Beautiful wish" por "Butterfly wish" Uu


End file.
